Tentamen TP2MH2 utan svar(2018)
VT18 Ordinarie tenta (SE) 3. Här får du fyra kännetecken på en tand: Tvådelad rotspets, två kuspar där den buckala är något högre än den palatinala, ingen kronflykt, omvänt böjningstecken. Vilken tand är det? 1p Överkäkens första premolar 4. På vilken av tandens ytor hittar man krista triangularis? 1p ocklusala 5. Vad kallas en kraftig, spetsformad upphöjning på premolarers och molarers ocklusalytor? Antal och läge ger i hög grad tandkronorna deras karaktäristiska utseende. 1p 6.Tandkronans mesiala hörn har en spetsigare vinkel än det distala. Syns extra tydligt på incisiverna. Vad kallas detta? 1p Vinkeltecken 7. Var kan man hitta Carabellis kusp? Ange tand och specifik yta. 1p 8. Var ligger prominenslinjen på en kindtand i överkäken? 1p 9. Förklara begreppet cingulum! 2p 10. Sätt ett M vid den mesiala ytan och ge kort två motiveringar till ditt beslut! 2p (UN) 11. Vilken artär försörjer tänderna i UK? 1p 12. Var finner man sinus caroticus och vilken funktion har denna struktur? 1p 13. Till vilken lokal grupp av lymfknutor rinner lymfan från näsan och tungkroppen? 1p 14. Vilken kranialnerv innerverar gl. lacrimalis sekretoriskt? 15. Visa med en enkel skiss ansiktets sensoriska innervation. Frågan gäller vilken kranialnerv och vilka huvudstammar av densamma som är inblandade. 2p 16. Redogör för spottkörtlarnas sekretoriska innervation. 2p 17. Vilka ben bildar septum nasi osseum? 1p 18. Ange begränsningarna för fossa temporalis. 1p 19. I vilken struktur i hörselsnäckan registreras ljudet? 1p 20. Redogör för tungans sensoriska- och smak- innervation i de främre ⅔. 2p 21. Munbotten byggs upp av olika strukturer, om du gör ett snitt genom munbotten, vilka strukturer återfinner du? Hur innerveras dessa? Hur ser blodförsörjningen ut? 3p (BJ) 22. a) Beskriv principiell uppbyggnad av käkleden - makroskopiskt. Rita gärna och benämn strukturerna. b) Beskriv rörelsen i käkleden när vi gapar. Rita gärna. 4p 23. Var produceras synovialvätskan och vad har den för betydelse? 3p 24. a) Vilken muskel drar framförallt underkäken framåt? b) Vad händer om bara ena sidans muskel arbetar? 3p 25. Nämn minst två tillfällen då vi använder RP-läget vid bettregistrering. 2p 26. Beskriv en optimal ocklusion och artikulation. 3p 27. Beskriv vilka bettavvikelser patienten kan ha: (3p) a) sagittalt b) vertikalt c) transversellt 28. Vad skiljer en balanskontakt och en balansinterferens? 2p (BÖM) 29. Beskriv hur benremodelleringsprocessen går till. 3p 30. Beskriv vilken roll osteoblasten har i osteoklastens rekrytering och aktivering. 2p 31. Beskriv hur den intramembranösa benformationen går till. 3p (LL) 32. Vilka typer av fettväv finns det? Cellulära likheter och skillnader? 3p 33. Vilka typer av brosk finns? Likheter och skillnader vad gäller deras morfologi och kemisk sammansättning? Ge exempel på var de olika typerna förekommer i kroppen. 4p 34. Vilka ärftlighetsmönster finns för en Mendelsk monogen? Ge ett exempel på anlag som ärvs enligt dessa. 3p 35. Vilken typ av Mendelsk nedärvning visas i detta pedigree? Motivera ditt svar! 2p 36. Vad står förkortningen PCR för? Redogör för principen för PCR. 4p 37. Redogör för strukturen/packningen av kromatin. Vilka typer av kromatin finns? Vad är skillnaden mellan dessa? 3p (CGR) 38. Rita en histologisk bild (ljusmikroskopi) av keratiniserad munslemhinna och märk ut de viktigaste strukturerna. 5p 39. a) C-vitaminbrist kan ge allvarliga symtom. Vad kallas detta tillstånd? 1p b) Nämn ett viktigt symtom på svår c-vitaminbrist. 1p c) Ge en förklaring till tillståndet på molekylnivå. 3p 40. Vad innebär “gastrulation”? 3p 41. Vad är “neural crest”? 3p 42. När under utvecklingen är ett embryo som känsligast för störningar, t.ex från gifter, etanol, mediciner mm.? Motivera. 4p 43. Från vilka 5 utskott (processes) utvecklas ansikte och käkar? 3p 44. Rita ett tandanlag under “late bellstage” och märk ut de viktigaste strukturerna. 6p (MES) 45. What are the different stages of dentinogenesis? 4p 46. Classify Amelogenesis imperfecta and mention three etiological factors. 4p 47. What are the different stages of root formation? 4p 48. What are the glia cells of the nerve tissue? 3p 49. Describe the smooth muscle and mention 3 sites for it. 3p ''' '''Omtenta VT18 (HL) 1. Namnge de anatomiska strukturerna A-L. Observera att radiolucenta strukturer/begränsningar är markerade med blå färg och radiopaka är markerade med hul färg i de de bilagda röntgenbilderna. Strukturerna kan även ses omarkerade. 12p Fil:KsfuO2s.png (SE) 2. Vad är interproximalrum? 2p 3. Rita ur ocklusal aspekt en enkel men anatomiskt korrekt skiss av den tand som har fem kuspar. Med anatomiskt korrekt menas att man tydligt ska kunna se på tandens ocklusala form vilken kvadrant tanden tillhör. Märk ut buckalytan med ett B och mesialytan med ett M. 3p 4. Vad är foramen apicale? 1p 5. Vad kallas de ytor på tanden som vetter mot granntanden? 1p 6. Första överkäksmolaren och andra underkäksmolaren har en del gemensamma drag, vilka? 2p 7. Vad är kronflykt? 1p (UN) 8. N. trigeminus är för tandläkare en viktig kranialnerv. Var kan man palpera grenar från de tre delarna? Vad heter dessa grenar? Vilka försörjningsområden har dessa? 2p 9. Vilka delar av kranialnerv V är motoriska? Vilka muskler innerveras av dessa grenar? 2p 10. Den suprahyoidala muskulaturen har två skilda funktioner, vilka? Beskriv ingående hur dessa funktioner utförs. Ange också relationerna mellan de ingående musklerna i gruppen och deras innervation. 3p 11. Vilka bortfall får man om kranialnerv VII skadas? Vilka problem uppstår om XII och IX skadas? 2p 12. Beskriv läge, utförsgångarnas förlopp samt innervation av de stora spottkörtlarna. 3p 13. Varför är det viktigt för en tandläkare att känna till näsans bihålor? 1p 14. Du har lagt bedövning i underkäken för att kunna laga två tänder. Patienten klagar och tycker att det fortfarande gör ont. Hur kan du kontrollera att anestesin har tagit innan du startar din behandling? Vad kan anledningen vara till att patienten fortfarande känner smärta? 2p (BJ) 15. Beskriv rörelsen i käkleden när vi gapar. 2p 16. a) Vad är Posselts bana? b) Rita upp och skriv in underkäkens referenspunkter i sagitalled. 3p 17. Vilken muskel är främst aktiv när underkäken utför en laterotrusionsrörelse åt vänster? 2p 18. Vilken muskel är främst aktiv när underkäken utför en protrusionsrörelse? 2p 19. Beskriv en böjreflex (flexor reflex). 3p 20. Beskriv en normal tuggrörelse. Nämn ett par faktorer som kan påverka vår förmåga att tugga? 3p 21. Vilka är de bärande kusparna i bettet då ett unilateralt korsbett föreligger på vänster sida och normalbett på höger sida? 2p 22. Beskriv m. temporalis med avseende på anatomi, funktion och motorisk innervation. 3p (BÖM) 23. Beskriv hur osteoblasten rekryteras och differentieras till en mogen osteoblast. 2p 24. Ge två exempel på osteocytens funktion och beskriv var i benvävnaden man kan hitta cellen. 3p 25. När utsöndras Kalcitonin och hur reglerar den kalciumkoncentrationen i blodet? 3p (LL) 26. Vad är perichondrium och vad består det av? Funktion? 3p 27. En Mendelsk monogen kan ärvas på 4 olika sätt - vilka? Ge ett exempel på sjukdom/syndrom för respektive ärftlighetsmönster. 4p 28. Redogör principen för hur microRNA bildas och hur de kan inhibera translationen. 6p (CGR) 29. Du är nu tandläkare och tar ett vävnadsprov (biopsi) från en frisk munslemhinna i munbotten. Ge ett exempel på ett fixeringsmedel du kan använda för att bevara vävnaden inför transporten. 1p ' Ge ett exempel på en histologisk färgningsmetod för att kunna studera vävnaden i ljusmikroskop. 1p' ' Rita en histologisk bild av hur detta vävnadsprov kan se ut i ljusmikroskop och märk ut de viktigaste strukturerna. 4p' 30. Vilken typ av kollagen är typisk för: ben, dentin? 1p brosk? 1p basalmembranet? 1p 31. Rita en schematisk bild av en proteoglycan och märk ut de viktigaste strukturerna. 4p 32. Redogör för vad som sker under “neurulation”. Rita gärna. 5p 33. Vilken muskelgrupp utvecklas ur PA1 (pharyngeal arch 1) och vilken kranialnerv innerveras den av? 2p 34. Vilken muskelgrupp utvecklas ur PA2? Vilken kranialnerv innerveras den av? 2p 35. Redogör för bildningen av sekundära gommen. 4p 36. Ett tandanlag (tooth germ) består av “enamel organ”, “dental papilla” och “dental sac”. Vilket ursprung (embryonic origin) har dessa strukturer och vad kommer de att bilda? 6p (MES) 37. What are the different types of dentin? 4p 38. Describe the life cycle of the ameloblast cell. 4p 39. Classify the tooth movement during eruption and mention the major events that take place in the second phase of eruption. 4p 40. What is the structure of the arterial wall? 3p 41. What are the cells of the nerve tissue and which cells are responsible for myelin sheath formation? 3p